Living Canvas
by synstropezia
Summary: Nakahara Chuuya adalah pemuda hobi melukis, sedangkan Dazai Osamu merupakan penulis. Hubungan mereka sebatas tetangga, sampai Dazai mengajak Chuuya membuat sebuah janji / "... Tetapi, kesepian itulah yang memberikan kita kekuatan untuk menulis, Chuuya ..." (Birthday Fanfic for Irena Takizawa, my sister) 22/06/2019 #LateThreeMonth


Seorang tamu bernama kesepian selalu mengalami penolakan, setiap pemuda di kamar 404 berkata-kata menggunakan kuasnya yang lembut, namun teguh dalam menyuratkan makna. Kanvas putih yang memerangkap warna-warni dunia itu menatap mata biru sang pelukis, dengan bahasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh senyuman si pemuda. Tinggal menambahkan sentuhan terakhir berupa cinta, dan mahakarya terlahir siang ini.

_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

Mendengar ketukan pintu sebanyak tiga kali, angin kembali berembus menerbangkan gorden putih polos di kamar 404. Pemuda lainnya memasuki ruangan serba putih itu, lantas menata bunga matahari yang ia beli ke dalam vas.

"Siang, Chuuya. Bagaimana lukisanmu?" tanyanya mendekati sang pelukis. Nakahara Chuuya mengacungkan jempol berisyarat, 'sempurna'.

"Ya ... aku setuju karya ini sempurna, terutama dalam satu hal."

Sempurna dalam menyempurnakan sendu adalah hal yang Dazai Osamu maksud, karena lukisan ini–di mana Chuuya menggambar dirinya sendiri tengah melukis menghadap jendela, merupakan bentuk dari salam perpisahannya terhadap kefanaan dunia.

_Pelukisnya akan segera abadi menyusul lukisannya, dan Dazai iri karena bukan dia yang pergi._

* * *

**Living Canvas**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, feel ga sampe, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Irena Takizawa, my sister (22/06/2019) sorry for being late.**

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana ceritamu, Dazai?" Kuas diacungkan oleh si penanya yang tidak sabaran. Tawa ringan dan renyah itu lebih dulu mengudara, sebelum Dazai menjawab dengan kalimat.

"Kabarnya baik, kok. Sehat walafiat seperti penulisnya yang tampan ini." Tentu dia bercanda, walau Chuuya paling tahu Dazai membenci candaan itu terutama di bagian, 'sehat walafiat'. Mereka sering membahasnya. Jika Dazai ingin mengulang masa-masa itu, maka akan Chuuya terima dengan setengah hati.

"Kalau begitu perlihatkan padaku. Kita sudah berjanji dari jauh-jauh waktu."

"Jangan buru-buru, dong~ Ayo mengobrol dulu sampai puas."

"Setiap hari juga kau berisik, dasar idiot. Memangnya mau membicarakan apa lagi? Soal aku yang beruntung karena akan segera mati atau apa, hah?" Kursi di samping ranjang Dazai bawa ke dekat Chuuya, agar mereka duduk bersebelahan. Mata cokelat Dazai tampak menerawang–sangat jauh seolah-olah terbang, dan enggan kembali pada kehidupan.

"Bosan, ah~ Kenapa Chuuya tidak menanyakan hal yang selama ini ingin kamu tanyakan padaku?"

Kali ini angin berkunjung sembari membawa kelopak sakura. Musim semi yang sejuk ini mengingatkan Chuuya pada cerita dua tahun lalu, di mana Dazai pertama kalinya menjenguk dia yang didiagnosis menderita kanker tulang. Dulu, mereka terdiam sangat lama membuat waktu berputar lambat, sampai Chuuya bertanya kepada Dazai yang tatapannya meredup oleh luka (bahkan hingga sekarang).

"Apa kau kesepian?" Pertanyaan dua tahun lalu akhirnya kembali mengisi suasana. Chuuya yang duduk di kursi roda menatap Dazai serius, agar tetangga sekaligus sosok yang ia anggap ayah itu berhenti melarikan diri.

"Dari dulu juga aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kamu menanyakan itu?"

"Jangan membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Kau mau kabur lagi? Aku sudah menepati janji." Mereka juga membuat kesepakatan, di mana Dazai dan Chuuya akan menciptakan mahakarya masing-masing. Waktunya dua tahun, karena dokter menduga usia Chuuya hanya sebatas itu.

"Apa karena diriku mengingatkanmu pada Kouyou-_san_?"

Nakahara Kouyou adalah ibu kandung Chuuya yang meninggal, ketika usianya masih empat belas tahun. Dazai memiliki profesi penulis serupa dengan beliau -mungkin alasan tersebut yang menjadikan Chuuya menganggapnya 'ayah', meski siswa SMA itu masih mempunyai ayah kandung. Pria bernama Mori Ougai merupakan sosok yang Dazai maksud. Marganya tidak lagi sama, karena Kouyou sempat menggugat cerai.

"Untuk apa membawa-bawa ibuku? Dia sudah tenang ... di surga."

Tenang raganya, tetapi memiliki jiwa yang tersesat, kah? Chuuya tidak tahu bagaimana nasib seseorang yang bunuh diri, juga enggan membayangkannya. Membiarkan semua itu tetap menjadi rahasia mungkin pilihan terbaik, walau di sisi lain Chuuya sangat ingin tahu.

"Tatapanku mengingatkanmu pada ibumu, bukan?" Pandangan yang dari luar begitu teduh, namun rapuh di dalam. Caranya menatap teramat lembut karena penuh sendu. Sangat intens disebabkan oleh luka yang terlalu dalam untuk dicari tahu penyebabnya.

"Sebenarnya aku membenci penulis."

"Berarti Chuuya membenciku, dong? Sepertinya aku tidak punya alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu kalau begitu."

"Jika ibuku tidak menjadi penulis mungkin dia masih hidup." Tangannya yang gemetar meremas selimut lemah. Bagaimanapun Chuuya melihat dengan sudut pandang lain, untuknya kematian Kouyou tetap disebabkan oleh pilihan itu.

"Bukan penulisnya yang kamu benci melainkan tulisannya, Chuuya. Aku yakin kamu berpikir begitu, setelah membaca karya Kouyou-_san_ yang terakhir."

"Kenapa harus ditulis coba?! Padahal ibu bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Padahal jauh lebih baik untuk bercerita, dan membuat air mata singgah di sepanjang jalan yang berlalu, dibandingkan menuangkan kepedihan di atas matinya sebuah kertas. Ketika seseorang membaca luka yang abadi pada secarik kertas, maka dia akan merasai perih yang ditulis di hari itu yang mustahil usang. Rasa sakitnya akan selalu serupa sekalipun waktu tertidur–beda jika langsung diungkapkan yang seketika melapangkan dada.

Kelegaan dari menuliskan luka sangatlah rapuh, dibandingkan menceritakannya yang bertahan lebih jauh serta lama.

"Karena itu aku dan ibumu memilih menulis, Chuuya. Pada akhirnya tidak semua hal bisa diceritakan secara langsung."

"Tetapi aku anaknya! Apa kau mau bilang ibu tidak yakin padaku, sehingga memilih menuliskannya?" Chuuya akan marah jika betul demikian. Kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri, karena ternyata ia tak cukup kuat untuk dipercaya mereka berdua (Kouyou dan Dazai)

Setelah kematiannya entah esok atau hari ini, mungkin Dazai akan betulan bunuh diri karena kehilangan alasan bertahan (yaitu melihat Chuuya hidup). Andaikata Chuuya mengetahui nasib seseorang yang bunuh diri, dia masih bisa berusaha dengan mencegah Dazai, walaupun sadar semuanya sia-sia.

(Setidaknya Chuuya tak betul-betul pasrah dengan nasib yang sembarangan Dazai pilih)

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang Kouyou-_san_ melakukannya agar kamu selalu mengingat luka, kesedihan, kekecewaan, penyesalan atau apa pun yang dia rasakan sebelum bunuh diri?"

"Diceritakan pun aku pasti ingat."

"Rasanya akan berbeda entah kamu percaya atau tidak. Tadi Chuuya bertanya apa aku kesepian, kan? Kutanya sekali kenapa kamu menanyakan itu, dan akan kujawab pertanyaanmu."

"Karya yang kau ciptakan selalu dibuat seorang diri, bukan? Memangnya kau tidak kesepian apa kalau begitu?" Terus berkutat dengan diri sendiri, dan tak bisa membencinya atau semakin hancur karena sadar; tiada seorang pun yang menemani.

"Ya, mungkin kamu benar. Tetapi, kesepian itulah yang memberikan kita kekuatan untuk menulis, Chuuya. Kita mengungkapkan segala rasa di hari ini melalui cerita, kemudian membagikannya kepada orang-orang, karena selain tidak bisa diungkapkan, beberapa hal juga sulit untuk didengarkan secara langsung."

Hari ini adalah kali pertama Dazai tidak mengosongkan senyuman, tetapi mengisinya dengan titik-titik kebahagaiaan yang entah berasal dari mana. Titik-titik kebahagiaan itu berkumpul, dan menurunkan hujan di dalam matanya untuk meredakan luka agar berhenti membara–menjadi teduh supaya Dazai bisa berdamai, walau bisa saja ini yang terakhir (sebelum kepedihannya menjelma keabadian)

"Ibumu memilih agar lukanya hidup dengan cara dituliskan, supaya rasanya tetap sama meski waktu berlalu. Kalau diceritakan padamu Kouyou-san berpikir suatu hari nanti Chuuya akan lupa, dan meskipun kamu mengingatnya pasti ada sesuatu yang berbeda."

"Nada bicaramu terdengar yakin sekali. Kau memang selalu percaya diri, ya, sejak dulu."

"Di hadapan remaja enam belas tahun sepertimu aku harus tampil keren~"

"Pasti ada alasannya kenapa kau yakin." Meski Chuuya bukanlah seseorang yang mampu menebaknya, dia adalah yang paling pantas mengetahuinya secara langsung. Terlepas dari status tetangga, 'ayah', sahabat -apa pun hubungan mereka, seluruh nama itu tidaklah berarti selama Dazai menganggap Chuuya berharga begitupun sebaliknya.

"Sebenarnya aku pernah berkirim surat dengan ibumu dulu, saat usiaku masih sembilan belas tahun. Waktu itu Chuuya baru berumur tiga belas, meski bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan."

"Jadi apa lagi yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Tahu tidak apa yang membuat karya seseorang menjadi hidup?"

"Usaha keras dan terakhir adalah cinta." Mendengar suaranya yang lantang itu Dazai berbinar-binar. Andaikata waktu ingin sedikit bermurah hati, Chuuya pasti bisa menjadi seniman hebat di masa depan. Remaja SMA itu bisa melukis hal lain, dibandingkan dirinya sendiri yang menatap jendela menontoni camar.

"Jawaban yang bagus~ Dalam hal ini tidak ada yang salah, karena tergantung keyakinan masing-masing Namun, jangan lupakan satu hal."

"Katakan saja. Nanti kalau kau yang lupa akan kuingatkan sambil menendang pantatmu."

"Pembaca adalah hal yang paling membuat karya hidup, Chuuya. Dengan menuangkan pikiranku pada kertas, aku telah memberikannya nyawa pertama. Selanjutnya orang-orang yang membacanyalah yang akan menentukan, akan seperti apa kalimat-kalimatku hidup di dalam diri mereka."

"Lukisanmu pun begitu. _Dia_ akan benar-benar hidup, jika dilihat dan ditanggapi oleh orang lain."

"Kalau begitu berikanlah cerita yang kau tulis. Aku tidak sabar ingin membuatnya hidup." Dazai sudah tak memiliki apa pun untuk menolak. Puluhan kertas yang disatukan menggunakan klip diserahkan pada Chuuya untuk segera dibaca.

"Mau kubuat agar semakin hidup?"

"Boleh~ Memang bagaimana caranya?"

"Jika tidak salah ingat kau pernah menuliskan deskripsi, 'menumpangi awan untuk menjadi teman dari langit'. Kau ingat, kan, besok jadwal operasiku?"

"Tentu saja ingat. Aku ini enggak sepikun Chuuya sayangnya."

"Berhenti membanding-bandingkan daya ingat kita! Kalau operasinya berhasil aku bisa sembuh. Setelah itu akan kukejar mimpiku menjadi pilot, lalu membawamu naik pesawat yang kukendarai sendiri."

"Pilot, ya ... kamu ingin membuat kehidupanmu menjadi bebas. Sangat cocok dengan dirimu~" Rasanya semakin meyakinkan ketika Dazai memandang biru langit melalui jendela, lantas membayangkan mereka terbang menyaingi camar. Ia ingin Chuuya meraih impian itu dengan nyata, bukan air matanya yang menjadi nyata.

"Daripada hanya kau imajinasikan. Lagi pula meski aku mengenalmu atau tidak cita-citaku memang jadi pilot. Jadi, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh."

"Kamu sudah menjadi pilot, Chuuya."

Huh? Angin yang heran pun berembus lebih kencang dari biasanya. Gorden sempat menutup wajah Dazai, sedangkan lukisan di dinding kamar sedikit bergoyang. Semua kembali pada posisi semula dengan cepat, meski telah mengubah hal yang mustahil kembali ke awal–adalah air mata Dazai yang tahu-tahu terjun bebas, dan senyumannya memudar tanpa bisa menjadi titik-titik kebahagiaan lagi.

(Selamanya telah menjadi luka yang abadi, pada waktu di sebilah jantung Dazai)

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mendadak amnesia dan minta dipukul, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku serius. Chuuya telah menjadi pilot, kok." Tiba-tiba pula Dazai menarik Chuuya dalam pelukannya. Sesekali pemuda 22 tahun itu menepuk punggung sang pasien, membuat kuas yang sedari tadi Chuuya pegang terjatuh ke lantai tanpa disadari.

"Oi. Apa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Mana mungkin? Chuuya sudah melakukan segalanya dengan baik selama ini. Sekarang giliranku."

"Lalu kenapa semyumanmu tidak seperti yang sebelumnya?! Kau tahu-tahu berhenti baha–", "Bukan hanya karya atau lukisan yang bisa dijadikan hidup. Manusia juga demikian, selama mereka diingat oleh seseorang." Pelukan yang singkat ini dilepas begitu saja. Menyaksikan Dazai menangis menjadikan mata Chuuya panas, meski ia mati-matian menahannya.

Apabila air mata ditimpa dengan cara serupa, mau sehancur apa lagi Dazai yang ternyata telah remuk dari jauh-jauh waktu? Terlalu jauh sampai Chuuya tidak menyadarinya, seolah-olah ia sudah berhenti mengawasi Dazai sejak lama sekali.

"Aku tidak paham apa yang terjadi padamu. Namun, boleh tahu kenapa di matamu diriku sudah menjadi pilot?"

"Soalnya Chuuya memang terbang, bahkan dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri. Kamu tidak perlu membawaku, karena diriku hanya akan mengganggu. Aku ... akan membuatmu hidup dengan cara yang seharusnya."

_Meski sekarang pun aku sudah mengganggumu, Chuuya_, batin Dazai sembari melangkah keluar dari kamar. Pintu ia tutup dan tahan menggunakan punggungnya, sementara Chuuya terus mengetuk-ngetuk agar Dazai mau menjumpainya lagi.

Dia masih rindu. Masa Dazai harus diberitahu padahal sudah dewasa?

"Kau tidak mau cerita?"

"..."

"Padahal aku sudah terbuka padamu, tetapi kau masih bermain teka-teki di hadapanku. Minta maaf sekarang pun kau tidak akan kumaafkan, dasar idiot perban sialan!"

"..."

"JAWAB, DAZAI! KAU MENDENGARKU BICARA, KAN?! KAU BELUM BENAR-BENAR PULANG KE RUMAH, KAN?!" Dari kata ke kata intonasi Chuuya kian melemah. Sesak di hatinya sangatlah menjengkelkan, sehingga Chuuya meninju pintu walau tidak ada yang berubah.

"..."

"Bagiku ... bagiku kau memang seperti ayah dibandingkan Mori Ougai. Pak tua itu bagian mananya yang bisa disebut sebagai ayah coba? Dia bahkan jarang menjengukku. Lebih senang mencari uang daripada melihat lukisanku."

"Chuu ... ya ..."

"Saat kau pertama kali ke rumah sakit menjengukku, aku hanya tahu kau adalah kenalan ibuku dan seorang tetangga, yang diminta tolong menjagaku."

"..."

"I-intinya ... aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, karena telah mengajakku berjanji untuk menghasilkan mahakarya dalam dua tahun. Kau tidak menilai kemampuan melukisku dengan sebelah mata, dan itu membuatku bahagia."

"Sekarang pergilah yang jauh atau kubikin bonyok muka sok ganteng kau itu! Kalau besok ..."

"Kembalilah ke sini ... ayah."

_Ayah, ya ...?_

_Walaupun aku telah mendengarnya berulang kali, tetap saja terasa sangat menggelikan._

_Sangat menggelikan sampai aku tidak bisa tertawa, karena kamu mengatakannya dengan sangat berharap. _

"Sekarang ayahmu menangis. Chuuya pasti sedang tertawa di surga, ya?"

Teknologi _virtual reality_ menjadikan ingatan itu seperti baru terjadi, walau kenyataannya dua puluh tahun telah berlalu semenjak kematian Nakahara Chuuya akibat gagal operasi.

"Dua puluh tahun hidup bersamamu dengan ingatan terakhir kita sangatlah menyenangkan, Chuuya. Sayangnya aku sudah berjanji, bukan?"

Dazai akan membuat Chuuya hidup dengan cara lain yang bukan lagi melihatnya melukis di _virtual reality_, melainkan membiarkan Chuuya hidup dengan cara sesungguhnya; yaitu sebagai kenangan semata.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Ini udah sesuai request harusnya, di mana dimintanya itu chuuya ninggalin dazai. terus moga angst-nya berasa ya, ngebut bikin ginian sehari tu capek wkwkw. dan hbd lagi sekali buat kakakku, maafin adikmu yang lg demen banget sama crack pair dan bikin itu mulu. harusnya fic buat birthday ini udah slse dari bulan lalu. tapi soukoku yang aku bikin akhir2 ini itu chapter terus jatuhnya, dan ujung2nya aku nyerah dulu buat bikin one shoot soukoku wkwkw.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau sekedar lewat. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ see you next time di fanfic soukoku lainnya~ udah lama banget ga bikin jadi kangen hehehe.


End file.
